


Hiding

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for the perfect word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Harry hunted through the book madly... 

"Bright" was too... bright. And "incandescent" was... just wrong. He threw his quill down in frustration. 

"Problem, Harry?" 

Ron's voice surprised him, and he quickly covered up the scroll he'd been working on with a blank roll of parchment. 

"No, Ron," he stuttered. "No--no problem. Just... can't seem to get these spells right." 

Ron eyed the thesaurus before his friend, shrugging in confusion. "Look, Fred and George are planning their gag... if you want to join in." 

Guiltily, Harry slid his poem for Snape into his school papers, rising. 

"Sure, Ron. Let's go." 

* * *  
the end


End file.
